naruto and the multiverse travelers
by vanished flame
Summary: starts during month of training for chunniin exam finals. will have humor at various pionts throughout story. for anything else read or not it's upto you readers out there
1. the meeting and beginning of training

While walking away from the hospital Naruto was thinking about what he discussed with Kakashi .

**Flash-10 minutes prior**

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm training Sasuke because he needs more help. Let alone its not like your going to win the fight anyway." Kakashi said after Naruto asked him for training.

"fine Hatake I see where I stand on this so called team." Naruto replied as he turned to leave the hospital.

**End flash**

As he walked he didn't pay close enough attention to where he was going and accidentally ran into a person that when Naruto looked up saw that he was about 6'1" in height wearing a green tunic, white pants, brown boots, brown fingerless gauntlet like gloves and a green sock hat. "Sorry mister I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto said looking at the man.

"It's OK, but you should watch where your going or you might hurt someone or yourself one of these days." the man replied "could you shoe me to a place to eat as I'm new here and don't know my way around the village very well yet."

"Uh sure, I was going to get something to eat before I ran into you anyway so you can come with me since my teacher blew me off for my other teammate. I'm Naruto by the way mister."

"link, nice to meet you Naruto. What did you mean by your teacher blowing you off for your teammate?" the man now identified as link stated then asked.

"I went to my sensei and asked for help training but he said that I wouldn't win the match that I had anyway so why wast the effort training me as there is an exam being held and the final part is a tournament that pits a ninja against another ninja. I'm faced off with the previous years rookie of the year and my teammate is put against a sand ninja. Neji, the one I'm facing, was totally brutal to his own relative and my teacher says that I don't need the training and that Sasuke, my teammate, needs more training than me when I'm positive that he has been training him more than the others on his team." Naruto explained as they started to eat.

"Shouldn't it be the one that needs more help than the ones that are stronger get help. The way it sounds is that he is training only this Sasuke while his other students need more help then him." link said contemplatively.

"Yes but apparently the people aren't of like minds with you on that link. Sasuke id the last of his clan and has a special ability to copy almost anything that it can see, the only exception is pure manipulation, things to fast for it to see, and jutsu that belong tho other families that have bloodline limits like a clan that can effortlessly make ice without training hard to get it." Naruto explained to link. "We actually found that it can't predict things that are faster than the user can't see as he got his ass kicked by the dead last of last year and he didn't use chackra as he cant even mold it." he added as an afterthought laughing slightly.

"how about I help you train and you return the favor by helping me with something Naruto?" link questioned.

"all right but whats the favor."

"all you have to really do is show them the power of courage, power, and wisdom along with help some friends that are coming here in a few weeks time. One is my descendant and the other is her teacher. They look a little different but I'm sure that won't bother you any. I would do it but before they get here I will have passed my power of courage onto you allowing me to pass on and courage to have another adventure." link stated

"why don't you want to see your descendant at least once more before you pass on?" Naruto asked

"I would like that but my time in this life is almost up and courage says he wants to go with you and have another exciting adventure that he's sure you can provide." link said while paying the ramen stand duo.

"All right link I'll do it but you better leave something with me for her to have as something to remember you by for along time to pass all right." Naruto said

"yes well we need to go to my vault to get the things you will need to start training and you'll need to choose the things that will be your weapons along with your armor and summon that you will use when needed." link said

"All right. Lets go the sooner we get them the sooner we can start training." Naruto exclaimed

s they were walking to the vault Naruto asked link "what do they look like anyway and whats there names?"

"my descendant is called Nowa and wears a pair of orange gauntlets and knee high boots with an orange skirt and a white cloth top. She was called the forest guardian Nowa. Her teacher is called "the fighting master" Alleyne, she wears a pair of gauntlets that go to her shoulder, thigh high boots and a green top that shoes her stomach all green colored, she also has a white tasset like skirt and red barret on her head." link explained to Naruto.

"well I know that well get along well, at least with Nowa anyway."

"you really like orange I see, but Naruto try not to be too friendly with them at first as they may not trust you right of. They don't remember a lot good things that have happened when they were around humans. After you gain there trust then work on building your relationship with them as mush as you like OK." link said

"i wasn't going to try to be overly friendly at first I was just going to befriend them as best I could. Then after that see were it goes."

"OK. We're almost there anyway Naruto, its just inside that rock formation over there." link said as they came up to a giant rock that looked like a roly-polly like creature. "hey buddy let us in would ya."link said knocking on the animals hard skin. Slowly it unrolled and started moving to the side to let them through. Once inside the cave link brought out his lantern and swiped it in front of him on the torch that was directly in front of the door that somehow acted as a switch and lit the lanterns and torches lining the wall showing a massive cave and lots of armor and weapons to the duo.

"wow link that's amazing"

"well Naruto go look around and see what responds to you for your weapons and choose a set of armor that you like, when your finished I should have some things for you, Nowa, and Alleyne." link said

"thanks link, but how do I know what responds to me do they come to me or call out, something like that?"

"well sometimes they call out others they come to you it all depends on the weapon itself really."

"OK "Naruto responded as he started to walk down the length of the cave. Feeling for what responded to him he felt a strange pull to his left . When he looked he saw a broadsword (not sure how to describe exactly zeo sychros x from rogue galaxy) continuing his walk he felt something appear in his right hand looking he saw a great sword that had a golden handle and a silver blade(alondite fire emblem path of radiance) them he could feel that there was something on his back that seemed to spin every few seconds looking back he saw two giant key like things that had handles floating behind him spinning lazily (lionheart keyblade behind right shoulder and fenrir behind left). Heading over to the armor he looked until he saw something that felt right to him, the suit was primarily a sliver with the secondary as a sage green and it was detailed in a crimson color(hyabusa head and body, gugnir shoulders,wrist tacpad,knees grenadier, visor blue,and armor effect eternal when worn) after putting it on he found that he could see a figure of a girl that had purple hair cyan eyes and wore a cyan kimono top with a light blue obi holding it closed over a blue shirt , a dark blue skirt, cyan legwarmers ,tabi socks and sandals. "hello I'm Leila Mikami nice to meet you."

"hello I'm Naruto nice to meet you to."Naruto replied as he started walking back to link while the key like blades disappeared in a flash of light while he tested out the armor to see what it could do. He found that it had a strange strip on each hip that Leila called a weapon holding strap so he tried it and found that it could hold his swords, he also found an indent at the bottom of each wrist and found that if activated by flexing the arm in a certain way that a small blade appeared that looked like it was a dark green beam of light that Leila called the hidden blades or the lightdaggers.

"I see you found your armor and weapons and also found yourself a specialty like me. Now this is what I want you to give to Nowa and choose one of these three contracts and instruments to use." As link told Naruto this he pointed to a staff-sword three contracts and three instruments.

As Naruto looked at the scrolls he felt that he should sign the contract that had glowing blue lines running down the length of it and had a blue ball on each end holding it closed. He saw a flute, ocarina, and sitar for the instruments and chose the flute as he knew how to play from when he was a child he taught himself how to play it(Capell's second flute the one he got from the dragon, the legend of Zelda ocarina, and the sitar that demyx used in kingdom hearts 2). after signing the contract Naruto asked"what do we do now link?"

"well next we need to summon the boss of that contract and I also want to check something Naruto ,here put some chackra into this it'll show what affinity you are." link said

putting chackra into the card, it first crumpled while letting off a few sparks then it split down the middle. "What does this mean link?" Naruto asked

"this means that you have very strong affinities in lightning and wind. I might know of your ancestors if this is right. If I'm right then on your fathers side you have the person that was revered as the lightning and thunder goddess Ginchiyo Tachibane and on your mothers you have the bow mistress Ina , she could use the wind to make her arrows fly truer than anyone else ever."link explained to him "you'll also need along range weapon so this should work best for you seeing as who your ancestors are." he said as he handed Naruto a bow (think Momo's bow from xenosaga 2)"and when not in use the bow will go into some kind of storage space."

"thanks link this is really helpful."

"now lets see if you can get the approval of the summons Naruto." link said as they walked outside.

When Naruto performed the summoning there were three puffs of smoke instead of the usual big one cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared Naruto saw three figures in the clearing aside from link the one on the right was blue and female and looked like a royal, the middle was a red male that looked like a lord ,and the last one on the left was a greenish gray male that looked like a shogun."hello my name is Naruto may I know your names."

"I'm called the queen of ice." the blue female said

"lord of fire" the red male simply said to Naruto

"And I am the stone general, young one"

"and we are the three devil golems" they finished together

"thank you for your names but may I ask how do I get the approval of the boss or bosses if there are more than one?" Naruto asked the three

"we would need to look into your memories and past to see if you deserve it. Is that acceptable to you?" the stone general said then asked to Naruto

"very well if it will let me be able to summon the golem clan but there might be things that you don't like so be warned." Naruto said to the three golems

after looking the three could only see red as they would never do that to any of there subordinates or people."why do you wish for their protection when they don't deserve it and after what they have done to you boy?" the queen of ice asked Naruto while the other two nodded in agreement with what she said after they viewed the boys memories.

"if I wished that they not be protected or anything that would spell to their destruction or harm than I am no better than they. I like the belief of "to ere is human but to forgive is divine" so if I don't hate them then that makes me better than them as I can forgive but I wont forget what they did to me or others."Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

"Very well we will accept you as our summoner also be sure to find agirl to be with and love okay Naruto." the queen said

"that's easier said than done ma'am as there are very few that like me and fewer that like me more than a friend at this village." Naruto told her

"well if they let you you could be with Alleyne or Nowa but you have to prove that your not like normal humans so be nice courteous and don't do anything perverted to them until they are OK with it."link said to Naruto

"that's also easier said then done link as they most likely wont trust me until I do something to prove I'm worthy of their trust."

"well yeah but that were the fun comes in isn't it and the heart is also a factor in this as if you listen to your heart when deciding something then it's going to be easier for you." link stated

"he's right Naruto if you need help on anything or advice you can summon one of the golem tribe to help out." the fire lord stated

"thank you all if you like you can stay or leave as I can't think of anything to ask you right now."

link and Naruto continued to talk while link worked out a training schedule that consisted of strength, speed and stamina exercises for Naruto. "Here take this Naruto its your training schedule. To use those swords properly you'll need the power that courage bestows on the wielder so I have to give you courage." after link said this he raised his hand and put it on Naruto's head and started to glow a light green. While link glowed Naruto started to grow and fill in the armor as he was too short to properly fit inside it, growing to be about 6 foot even before stopping."well Naruto it's my time to go be strong and brave. Tell them that I will live in the hearts and memories of those that know me, will you."link said as he started to fade away

"i will link. I'll we will make you proud. Thank you for everything so far and goodbye my friend." Naruto told him before he completely faded away

after two weeks training following links schedule Naruto was walking to the vault to talk to tsuchi, as he called the roly-polly, when he passed by the gates and heard a female voice saying"why wont you just let us in? We're only here to visit someone." when Naruto looked he saw that it was a girl that fit Nowa's description that link gave him.

"I cant let you in if you don't have the right papers. I'm sorry miss but thats the rules" the guard said

"it's all right. Can you tell us if a man wearing a green tunic and sock hat came through here in the past few months?" the one that fit Alleyne said

deciding to make his presence known Naruto said"if you mean link then yes he did but I have to tell you something about him that you might not like. Kotetsu, izumo let these two through they're fine they wont cause trouble to anyone."

"all right Naruto if they're with you then they cant cause trouble. Feel free to enter but please go with Naruto ladies."kotetsu said

"thanks guys. now if you ladies will please follow me."Naruto said. They then began to walk until they came across the giant rock."hey tsuchi let us in their friends of link."

after being allowed inside the girls saw that it was in fact links vault and were wondering how Naruto got access to it."Naruto how did you get access to this vault and what do you have to tell us about link" Alleyne asked

"well they go hand in hand. Link is no longer in this life as he gave me his power of courage as I'm sure you know what I mean. He requested that I help him by passing on and that I look after his descendant with you Alleyne, the fighting master. He also asked that I give you a present from him Nowa, this is what he called the spectra swallow, judging by that staff you can use it perfectly well without having to train to get better at it or proficient. Alleyne if you like you can look through the vault and find yourself a weapon that you like and I have somethings for both of you as well as that pet monkey of yours Nowa." Naruto said

"thank you Naruto but why are you being so nice to us when you just met us at the gates?" Alleyne asked

"well I thought that I could gain a little trust or friendship at this. Alleyne why don't you look through the weapons and see if you find any you like while I get the things that I have for you three together OK?"Naruto said

"very well Naruto I shall do that now."Alleyne said

"Nowa may I see your monkey for a minute I have to give him something that will help if what link said is true." Naruto said

"um OK Naruto, Rou go with Naruto for a few minutes."

"thank you Nowa, Rou this wont hurt a bit its just some armor that link made for you spicificaly that stretches with you but doesn't lose any of it's durability." Naruto said as he pulled a suit of armor out and showed it to the monkey.

After the monkey was put I the armor Naruto moved so that Nowa could see it and she was surprised that her friend looked cool in the armor (think full hyabusa suit for Rou) "that looks so cool on you Rou." Nowa said

"yes it does" Alleyne said as she made her way back to them with a new staff in hand that looked like it had eagles soaring on the wind on it.

"Nice staff Alleyne whats it called if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto stated

"it's called the soaring eagle as best as I can figure. Thank you Naruto for letting me find a new weapon in the vault."

"it's no problem"

"hey Naruto what's the scrolls on the table for and what is the instruments for?" Alleyne asked as she looked at the table that had chairs around it.

"those are summoning scrolls that allow you to use the power of beings like familiars if you have a contract and prove that you can pass the test set by them the one on the right is the spirit contract and the other is the wild contract. Apparently the wild has under it anything that one can normally find in the wild like boars, tigers, monkeys, and so on while the spirit one has the celestial spirits and other spirit like beings under its power. And the instruments are for each of you to use maybe we could start a little band when we need some money ever now and then down the road." Naruto said looking over to them while pulling out two strange glowing components and handing them to the two elven folk.

"what are these for Naruto?" Alleyne asked him after taking hers from him.

"these are called omni-tools from what link told me and they can serve as a universal translator and have a melee function installed that you can change to better suit your personal style like a buffer that you can use to launch your opponents a ways away from you or make a short blade that gets set on fire or a dual knife like blade that has electricity coursing through it to shock your enemy, mine is set to not have one as I have something else for if I lose my swords during fights." Naruto explained to her

as they looked at them Alleyne saw that hers was a dark green that went well with her outfit while Nowa had the color changed to a light orange that softly glowed when on so it didn't blind the user or her comrades when in use. "Thank you Naru-kun its a great gift to have." Nowa said hugging Naruto while Alleyne nodded smiling at the display that had Naruto confused.

" your welcome Nowa-Chan but you two need to choose the contract and instrument that you'll use okay." he said as he got her to let go of him.

"sensei is it okay if I go first to choose?" Nowa asked Alleyne getting a nod from her in return.

"so what do you like to do Alleyne?" Naruto asked while they watched Nowa try to choose between the items on the table.

"why so curious Naruto, are you trying to get something out of this?" she said in a teasing tone that Naruto couldn't identify.

"No no just curious is all. I wanted to know more about you that all really."

"relax I was just teasing Naruto there's no need to be all fidgety unless you really do want something more then you have to wait until we now each other a lot better then this alright."

"it really was just me wanting to get to know you better along with Nowa."

"i know I was just having fun with you there no need to freak out" she responded while giggling lightly at him.

"mou" Naruto groaned out while looking at her.

"Well I like to train and learn new things and I have a habit of scoring people on how they fight from time to time so sorry if I do that to you at anytime, I hate laziness and cheating as they don't work for the knowledge to get to where they are in life. My hobby is to teach what I know to others that I think are worthy. My dream is to eventually have a family so i can help my children grow and accomplish their dreams along with nowa."

" well I like ramen and training to learn thing so we could possibly help each other learn knew thing if you like, I dislike the the uchiha , well not all as there were some that were nice to me and actually worked for the power they got instead of just copying it and not learning them,and the fan-girl population that makes women look bad cause they are wimps that think they are kunoichi but can't even really fight properly to defend themselves let alone the client and teammates on a mission that changes from simple peramiters to higher ranked and more dangerous missions, my hobby is training and hanging out with my friends hopefully you two will be part of it one day. I guess my dream right now is to just have a family of my own one day day the road with someone that loves me for me."

"whats a fan-girl Naruto?" Alleyne asked him

"well think of the girls that you have seen on travels and them add them chasing someone that they think is hot or cool because they are good looking and want to do what they do so if you take a ninja and add fan girls they become kunoichi that can't defend or fight anyone because they spend all their time worrying over their looks and trying to impress the person that they think they like making a bad name for all women out there so that people don't want to hire females as they think that they are stupid and ditzy when only a small portion are in fact that way." Naruto explained to them as Nowa came over with both sets of items handing the two she didn't choose to Alleyne getting a "thanks Nowa" from her while she sat on the other side of Naruto opposite of Alleyne

"so Nowa what about you?" Naruto asked the half elf girl

"well I like animals and Alleyne and Rou. I dislike loneliness and those that hurt those they don't understand and the forest and trees for their one gain. My hobby is collecting pretty seashells and other kinds of things that are pretty and my dream is to be accepted by those at my home one day." Nowa exclaimed with an exuberant smile on her face.

"That's great Nowa-Chan but you should know that where your heart lies then that is your home. So if you like myself and Alleyne then you could stay with us as i wont mind the company af a lovely girl like yourself and i doubt that Alleyne would travel with you if she didn't like you at all." Naruto said smiling at her while Alleyne was smiling at how excited she was at the moment.

" He's right Nowa i love your company as it can be very boring without you around to keep me company an the road and that I like to see you as a daughter to me if you'll allow me to be your mother figure that is. Naruto could you tell us how you met link and what the deal was that you made with him?" Alleyne asked while getting a hug that pulled both Naruto and Alleyne together as Nowa hugged them for their comments while calling Alleyne Alleyne-kaachan now.

"sure. I met him after I left the hospital and my so called sensei after he told me that I wouldn't win my fight anyway even if he trained me and left me for my other teammate that has a superiority complex and then I accidentally ran into him when he was looking for a place to eat so I took him to my favorite spot to eat, the Ichiraku Ramen stand, then we just started talking an he offered to train me in exchange for a favor that he said I could do for him by helping you train Nowa if you let me and giving you these items that I gave you, he also told me about the titles that he knew you two last had. You as Alleyne the fighting master and Nowa the forest guardian. Then after he led me to the vault he let me go look around and find what would call to me as my chosen equipment that I would have just like your staff Alleyne. After that he told me that his time was up and that he would leave his power of courage with me so that I would know how to train and so that I could get my strength up to be able to wield the weapons themselves without strain as you can see." he said as he pulled out alondite from its resting place with one hand and held it parallel to the floor with a little difficulty" he also told me what you two last looked like when he last saw you and I have to say he didn't do you any justice as he made it sound like you two were only fairly good looking where I have to say that Alleyne looks like she could get a job as a model of any kind while Nowa could be the epitome of a fashion model for young ladies and even then you would be out of their league by some levels, no disrespect or offense intended to either of you girls." he said with sincerity

"thank you for the explanation and complement Naruto but you were speaking honesty so there is no ill feelings here be at ease with your words around us please." Alleyne said with a slight blush on her beautiful face along with a smile at Naruto's honesty to their looks and the reason he knew them without meeting them before while Nowa was a bright red after Naruto finished talking.

"oh thank goodness I wasn't sure if you would hurt me for calling you very sexy and looking like a goddess while Nowa could pas as your daughter and a top notch model but your welcome for it and that smile only makes you even more beautiful to me and Nowa looks even cuter when she blushes like this." Naruto said smiling with the power of the foxy smile.

"why would we hurt you for complimenting us on our looks when you clearly meant it in a non-perverse way as you only looked at our faces so far and have done nothing of the sort to make us think otherwise about you?" Alleyne asked as she grew a slight shade darker blush on her face

"my teammate, my other one, is a girl that likes to beat the crap out of me for anything when all I do is ask her if she wants to go get something for lunch so we can know each other better and after awhile I started to gain a phobia of women that can hurt me severely but I'll also only call it as I see it so it's easy to see you two women are very beautiful even if I only look at your face to tell, for one your eyes are able to tell more then your body could ever and I see that you to have the true beauty inside of you not the outside as well as Nowa and your lips are very nice too but its not like that and the fact that your hair looks silky soft and smooth means you know how to take care of it and still you can fight as proven by the slight glean in your eyes that tells others you know how to at least defend yourself and not to piss you off under any circumstance." he told them while looking at them both in the eyes as he explained to them why he was worried that they would take it the wrong way.

"well as long as you are sincere to us I guarantee that we wont hurt you for the compliments that you give us Naruto, just be you around us it will make it easier for you and we will see the real you for who you are." Alleyne told him while putting a hand on his shoulder to re-insure him that they weren't going to hurt him.

"all right then Alleyne it is good to be able to be myself around someone but I have to tell you something if we are going to work together."and Naruto proceeded to tell them of the kyuubi and how it was sealed in him.

"Naruto-kun if you can get into here then you are pure of heart and not the kyuubi as I think the fox only gives you benefits to compensate for the shortcomings you had as a child and you are wise beyond your age and rank considering what you had to go through at an early age you just don't know what somethings are making it seem like you don't know anything but once you get the hang of them I can tell that you are very smart as you can make strategies on the spot displayed by your pranks on this village like the monument that you told us that you painted while wearing bright orange in the middle of the day and you can anylize the defense of any stronghold for a tactical assault faster then anyone can as you only need to look at it once to know the weakness displayed by the anbu HQ as you said that you could prank the most alert ninjas in this village and still not be caught for hours now just take out the pranks and add deadly weapons and then you have a way to cripple a villages offensive as well as defensive capabilities." Alleyne told him

"thanks no one ever thought of them as training or pointing out weaknesses of any kind until now of course."

"well they just don't know what they missed out on now do they Naruto-kun?"

"heh guess not Alleyne."

"that's right Naruto-kun you shouldn't be treated like a disease or an idiot for simply being different like we are."

"why are you treated different if you don't mind."

"well the humans think of us as monsters that will only kill them or as whores that they can control when they see our body's so we are use to it now." Alleyne said with a sad look

"well thats just stupid I see that your different and you may have pointy ears and beautiful bodies to others but thats not a reason to disregard the person on the inside instead of on the outside as they can be two different people and may look completely different from each other like the teammate of mine thats a guy, he look to girls as hot but if you look inside you see an evil monster that will sell his soul to the devil and body to a gay pedophile if it meant he could get more power for himself. So it's really stupid to call you monsters or whores for being an elf and looking like a goddess that descended to this land to bless the world with your light while you took Nowa under your wing to nurture her into what will undoubtedly be a very beautiful women if not a lady that also looks like a goddess one day." Naruto said in a very serious tone that had the girls laughing at the teammate remark and blushing brightly at the comments to themselves with a shocked expression on both of their faces at the fact that he could make both of them feel very good about themselves despite them being sad or depressed about the conversation.

"thank you Naru-kun" Nowa shyly replied

"yeah Naruto-kun its nice to have some one that can turn the mood around in an instant instead of it being the same for a while but how did you know that we were elves?" Alleyne said after she regained her composure at his comments

"link told me that you were an elf and Nowa was a half elf and half hylian girl so that I knew what to expect when I met you but I just didn't figure you would be this beautiful when I found that elves are enchanting people as the records claim they are but you outdo all of the pictures I've ever seen of elves and link had a book of what another full hylian looked like and she was very beautiful and I can tell that Nowa will be able to top her easily although it sounds unbelievable as she was the princess and ruler of the country that they came from and the holder of wisdom as back them only three people had the triforce that we are imbued with. Link had the courage, the princess zelda had wisdom and the dark knight/magician had power." he said with a smile "and I've got a gift that I made with the help of courage over the past weak for you two."

"why make us something when you already gave us all these things that other people don't have?" Alleyne asked

"well honestly I didn't really give those to you link left them for you so I felt like I should give you something to remember him and the origins of the triforce better." he said as he puled out two separate boxes that were red,green, and blue. When he handed them to the girls they opened them showing that they were a pair of necklaces that had the symbol of hyrule on them, the triforce, but the symbol wasn't gold like it was for the country it was a dull gray. They were surprised when Naruto created a clone and took the necklace from Alleyne while the clone took Nowa's and stepped behind them and draped it onto their necks on fastened them so the girls could watch as they lit up to be a gold color and them the pyramids started to fill up becoming red blue or green per triangle. when the pair looked to Naruto they saw that he pulled one out as well and that it had a full green triangle while the red and blue ones were varying in the filled amount. Alleyne looked at hers and saw that her blue one was full while the green and red were almost full and Nowa had a majority of the green and red ones filled while the blue one was almost half way full.

"what are these?" Alleyne asked him

"these are the triforce, the blue that is filling yours says that you are very wise and then the green and red say that you are powerful and courages but you could be stronger and braver at time. while Nowa has a majority of green and read saying that despite the fact that she is link's descendant she also has some of the power triforce in her while she may be lacking in wisdom that comes with experience and time. Mine says I'm very courages and that I lack power and wisdom as I'm still young but I will live for as long as you two would if I don't die in battle before then so those can come with time also" Naruto told them pointing to the different colors that the triforce had.

"why would you give these to us when you could give them to someone else that you care about? Oh don't take it the wrong way I like the necklace but I'm just curious about it." Alleyne said

"It's alright I know what you meant by it but I don't really have anyone that could use them correctly or understand there meaning as well as you do"

"hey Naru-kun are you going to let us train with you and help us with the things we need to learn to summon the boss to get permission to use them and their clan as summons?" Nowa asked him

"I sure wouldn't mind two lovely ladies training with me and helping them so lets start tomorrow alright Nowa-Chan?"

"yeah!"

"Alleyne how about you?"

"i would love to but why don't you call me Chan don't you like me too?" she said with a playful pout on her face.

"of course I do but that term can't do you any justice so how about hime or tenshi, Alleyne?"

"a-alright Naruto-kun I'll let you decide what it is for me." Alleyne slightly stuttering in embarrassment at the suggestions Naruto put up.

"all right Alleyne the Enjeru purinsesu it is then" he said resulting in her becoming a very deep red color at the title


	2. the start of the finals

As the date of the finals grew near Naruto Alleyne and Nowa could be seen training or talking with each other. On the final day of training Nowa was asking Naruto and Alleyne to play a song with her.

"sure I don't mind haw about you Enjeru purinsesu? You want to join in?" Naruto asked Alleyne making her blush as she still hadn't gotten use to her new nickname from the boy.

"uh sure what song do you have in mind?"

"how about the riddle?" Naruto suggested

"yeah why not." the two girls said as Naruto made a clone and had it start playing the flute then after a while he started to sing the lyrics to the girls' delight as they thought he had a wonderful singing voice.

While at different intervals Alleyne and Nowa joined in with the music none of them noticing the crowd of people come up after hearing the music.

_I got two strong arms  
Blessings of Babylon  
Time to carry on and try  
For sins and false alarms_

So to America the brave  
Wise men save

Near a tree by a river  
There's a hole in the ground  
Where an old man of Aran  
Goes around and around

And his mind is a beacon  
In the veil of the night  
For a strange kind of fashion  
There's a wrong and a right

Near a tree by a river  
There's a hole in the ground  
Where an old man of Aran  
Goes around and around

And his mind is a beacon  
In the veil of the night  
For a strange kind of fashion  
There's a wrong and a right  
And he'll never fight over you

Near a tree by a river  
There's a hole in the ground  
Where an old man of Aran  
Goes around and around

And his mind is a beacon  
In the veil of the night  
For a strange kind of fashion  
There's a wrong and a right

Near a tree by a river  
There's a hole in the ground  
Where an old man of Aran  
Goes around and around

And his mind is a beacon  
In the veil of the night  
For a strange kind of fashion  
There's a wrong and a right  
And he'll never fight over you

I got plans for us nights in the scullery  
And days instead of me  
I only know what to discuss  
Of for anything but light

Wise men fighting over you

It's not me you see pieces of valentine  
With just a song of mine  
To keep from burning history  
Seasons of gasoline and gold

Wise men fold

Near a tree by a river  
There's a hole in the ground  
Where an old man of Aran  
Goes around and around

And his mind is a beacon  
In the veil of the night  
For a strange kind of fashion  
There's a wrong and a right  
And he'll never fight over you

I got time to kill, sly looks in corridors  
Without a plan of yours  
A blackbird sings on bluebird hill  
Thanks to the calling of the wild

Wise mens child

after they were done they heard clapping and whistling so they turned and saw that almost half of the village along with the hokage was there watching them play. "uh how long have you people been there old man?"

"oh not long just since you said '_I only know what to discuss  
Of for anything but light_' it was very nice though." the hokage said

"uh thanks old man." Naruto said smiling slightly

"now Naruto my boy will you introduce me to your this lovely lady and her daughter?"

"well this lovely lady as you put it is Alleyne the fighting master and her daughter is called Nowa the forest guardian." Naruto said as he walked in between them and put a hand on Nowa's shoulder and pulled Alleyne closer by grabbing the shoulder farther from him and softly pulling as he introduced them.

"nice to meet you two. Now Naruto are you ready for the finals tomorrow and will the ladies be there to watch you fight?"

"I'm ready but them being there is up to them so maybe." Naruto replied

and after talking and relaxing some more the trio found themselves well into the night and Naruto saw that Nowa was asleep on Alleyne's lap so he tried to pull her off gently so as not to wake her but found that she pulled more into her lap leaving him to have to pick up Alleyne and take her to his house as they were staying there for the time being. When he got to the door he asked Alleyne to open the door so he could get in and put them in bed. When he got to the bed and laid Alleyne down he tried to stand but Nowa had grabbed part of his shirt making him fall forward onto the bed and land next to Alleyne mere inches from her face making them booth blush brightly as they stared at the others eyes. When Nowa rolled over they broke their gaze and shifted so that Alleyne was holding Nowa to her front while she had her back to Naruto and his arm over her side in a light embrace with his face against her hair as he took her cloak and hat of to put on the desk by the bed making her turn her head and smile at him.

The next morning Naruto awoke to a pleasant sight as sometime during the night Nowa had worked her way over to his right and was using his shoulder as a pillow while Alleyne had turned around and had her head on his chest with her hair covering part of her face while she had a peaceful smile on her face with her head tilted up slightly as he could see her entire face that wasn't covered by her hair. Naruto smiled as he turned to Nowa and gently nudged her to try and wake her but that didn't work so he placed a soft kiss on her forehead that made her stir a little but still enough as her eyes opened to see Naruto turn the other way and place a kiss on Alleyne's cheek lingering until he felt her stir a bit. As he pulled back he saw her crack open her eyes to stare at him."so did you like your sleep Nowa Chan, Enjeru purinsesu?" Naruto asked them without looking away from Alleyne's eyes.

"it was great Naru kun how about you?"

"mine was good too but must you call me angel princess all the time Naruto kun?"

"well you did say that I could choose witch one to give you and seeing as you look like a princess and act like an angel to Nowa and me why not say that your an angelic princess to those you care about. And my sleep was great to Nowa Chan after all how could it be bad when there are two very lovely ladies that are using me as their pillow for the night." Naruto said.

"fine Naruto kun but did you really need to wake up like that I was having a great dream about someone that is close to me in my heart?"

"sorry but I didn't want you to miss the finals to see me kick some ass the old way like you helped me with okay?" Naruto said to her.

"alright Naruto kun you should leave the room so we can get ready we wont be long."

at the stadium Naruto's opponent could be seen waiting for him"so the loser decided not to show huh." neji said

"as Naruto is not here yet we will give him five minutes to be here before he is disqualified." the proctor said.

"as he seems to not be here yet I have no choise but to..." he started but didn't get to finish as the ground started to shake while fire and ice came down in bolt like lightning to hit the ground scorching it and freezing it at the same time to make it a glossy dark red glow under the ice. In the middle of it they could see a man in armor standing there.

"yo am I too late to fight man?" the figure said.

"uh who are you mister?" the proctor asked him

"well my name is Naruto unless there is another name that is more accurate then please tell me so that I can go by the correct name."

"okay then your not too late but why were you late?"

"well first I had to wait for these two beautiful ladies to be finished getting ready then I had to help this kid deal with the fire lords bulls that he accidentally made mad and had to take him back to the academy so that iruka didn't blow a fuse looking for him. Then after that I saw a cat with a ribbon in its ear that looked like tora so I asked her why she was in the tree and she said she had to get a way from the scary lady and her hugs of death so I agreed to talk to the fire lords wife and see if she could be nicer to the cat witch surprisingly worked as you can see if you look up to them she has her cat and it's not freaking out. And I got this all done in about ten minutes so where the congratulations proctor guy.?" Naruto said in a cheery voice after he unclasped the helmet and took it off.

"uh good job... I guess."

"hey I noticed something sasuke's not here will he be disqualified if he's not here in time for his match?" Naruto asked.

"yeah he will we can't have lazy shinobi in the village as higher than gennin." he said with a sigh

"oh well lets get started already."

"first fight between Naruto and neji of konoha begin."

**-fight-**

"why don't you just give up dobe? You obviously can't win as fate has decreed me the winner today." neji said

"well neji I guess that fate or destiny will be a bit pissed that I get to beat the crap out of her slave that thinks he knows what the fate of everyone is. The only true fate is death and even then if you gain either the kami's favor or the power of an ancient entity that once created a land with its brother and sister it can be avoided." Naruto said

"what are you talking about?"

by the way how is fate lately she hasn't come to see me in so long that I kinda forgot that she likes to control weakling people like you and that hyuuga clan that think they are superior because they have the almighty blind eye in their head and can somehow hear one of the three sisters of fate that hate to talk to mortals as they find them too arrogant and demanding."

neji in a blind rage rushed forward while sending chackra to his finger tips and eyes activating the byakugan. After trying to hit Naruto for 20 minutes he shouted "why wont you stand still dead last?"

"well then where is the fun in that neji and would you stand still for me to hurt you if I attacked you like this?" not waiting for a reply Naruto shot forward at neji attacking him with kicks and punches while continuing to talk." now neji do you think that when on a battlefield with say a ninja from iwa that if you say stand still that they will do so and not retaliate against you or say you fight itachi uchiha or oroochimaru the disgrace as he is no longer sannin that they will follow your orders when you are only a common weakling to them or look like a baby that thinks he's a ninja. Also what would the point be to these fights that are replacements to war if none of the people fought for real or stood there letting their opponent beat them doing nothing. If they do that then its worse then forfeiting as they can recover their name and status but if the ninja gets beaten while doing nothing in return then the village will look like pansies and easy to defeat where a ninja that fights to the end will show the determination to go until the end instead of quitting when it get tough. So say that you fought zabuza momichi in the land of wave and he kept dodging while laughing at your pathetic attempts to hit him and you stop moving when he gets tired of your attempts then he proceeds to beat the hell out of you for the next ten minutes while your team watches I silence as you said that you could handle it yourself do you think that he would think the leaf village is strong or say you gave up when you have someone in a perfect position to kill them or incapacitate them they will say the leaf is weak and not worthy to be one of the five great nation villages." he finished.

"what happened dope not keeping your promise defeat me like you claimed you would last month." neji said making Naruto stop in place.

"you know neji when someone makes a promise that means that they will follow through with it just like I will do today." Naruto replied as he became a blur to the hyuuga.

"why don't you give up like your parents gave you up as they realized you are nothing but a failure that would drag them down. They were probably nothing but a drunk and a whore anyway." neji said making Naruto freeze while several people in the stands were looking at neji with disgust on their faces

**-stands-**

"he really shouldn't have said that to Naru kun. Now hes pissed right kaachan?" Nowa said to Alleyne

"yes Nowa Chan now he has to deal with Naruto kun when hes seriously fighting instead of giving them the chance to fight back and will possibly lose his ability to move for a while" she replied while shaking her head at the boys stupidity.

"what do you mean by that?" a red eyed woman and her friends and team came up to them asked her.

"well its not wise to insult anyone's parents and the person he chose to do so to is going tho beat the crap out of him because you don't get away with insulting Naruto kun's parents like easily and if you do its a miracle as last time someone did that he couldn't walk for a weak as his legs were cut up so badly" she told them making the group look at the two contestants n the ring and notice he had swords attached to his waist.

**-fight-**

"what did you say neji, I'm not sure I heard you correctly there." Naruto said in a neutral voice

"i said that your mother was a whore while your father was a drunk." neji stated with a smirk.

"Oh that's what I thought you said. So sorry for not going all out at first but now you get the real fight neji. Also sorry but you get to be utterly defeated by the loser that has a grudge now as you pissed me off."Naruto said smiling sweetly making both the proctor and neji shiver at what was going to happen.

"and how do you plan to make that happen?" neji asked

"well now are you scared perhaps or do you want to apologize to me for my parents?" he said as he drew his swords and his key-blades flashed into ecxistance behind his shoulders and started twirling at high speeds making a sound like a hurricane suddenly come up." this what happens when someone insults my family," he said before attacking neji cutting him across the chest on an x and t shape as all four blades moved at the same time then was slammed into the far wall as Naruto hit him with the right two swords with all his strength, as he hit the wall neji felt like he was stabbed as Naruto appeared in front of him holding both swords in neji's arms while the key-blades where pinning his legs to the wall. Then Naruto smirked as he got an idea and had the key-blades release his legs and start spinning while cutting neji's clothes. In moments the whole audience was laughing at the boy."next time think before you get any stupid ideas about insulting people and maybe you will walk away with your dignity intact unlike now" Naruto said as he put the swords and blades away before making a quick motion with his arms at neji. When Naruto stepped far enough away the hokage and lords where almost falling out of their chairs at the sight of neji hyuuga in a white bikini , his hair in a braided ponytail and the words 'I like men' on his chest in bright pink so that the audience could see it. "know this people of the audience my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am the son of Minito Namikaze the yellow flash and fourth hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki the red death and I refuse to be messed with for holding the most powerful demon back from you to keep you safe."

after he said this he walked away while the lords turned to the hokage and said "is this true hokage? And what did he mean messed with" after they asked this the hokage knew he was screwed and couldn't get away from telling the truth. When he was done the lords started to debate with each other for a moment before coming to an agreement that would suit all the countries in the nations. "will Naruto namikaze come down to the field for a moment."

"yes my lords what is it?" Naruto asked them as he appeared in front of them on the arena floor.

"under our authority we have decided to make you a chunnin for your circumstances." one of the lords said

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept that rank sir as I was never legally entered into the ranks of this village. The only place in the village that has my true name is my birth certificate so official Naruto Uzumaki never really existed and the ninja's kiba and neji were in fact beat by a person that doesn't excist." Naruto said to them

"what do you mean Naruto?"

"one of my new friends felt she needed to repay me for the kindness and help I gave to her and her daughter so she suck into the hokage's office and the hospital to take my medical records and birth certificate. After she returned she explained that she had gotten the birth certificate and medical records that match my blood as I had no clue what she wanted it for and showed me the certificate first where I found that my name is namikaze, so officially I am not a ninja of this or any village."

"i see but if you become a ninja that isn't bound to any country or village you can accept this promotion correct"

"yes I can sir but where did this come from?"

" I remember reading in my youth about this man who wanted to be a knight but couldn't be accepted into any academy so when he saved the continent from war the rulers of each country claimed that he would be a free knight and I am offering the same kind of thing for you but it will be a free ninja." the fire lord said

"alright but may I make a request as well before I accept?"

"yes?" the lord asked wondering what it was.

"Well the two girls that helped me as I have helped them will you allow them to be free ninja as well to travel with me wherever I go on my journey?"

"very well please call them down Naruto."

"Alleyne Nowa will you come down here for me." Naruto said loudly.

**-stands-**

"heh I guess we should go down now Nowa Chan." Alleyne said with a smile

"yeah we can congratulate him too." Nowa exclaimed as the jumped of the stands to land near Naruto

**-floor-**

"congratulations on the fight Naru kun." Nowa exclaimed as she jumped at Naruto as she landed.

"Ha ha come on Nowa Chan calm down a bit"

"Naruto kun did you really have to make him look like that and the results of your battle is 90 points as you froze in battle and that can give anyone an opening if they are brave enough to take it" Alleyne said with a smile as she hugged him.

"ah I thought I did better then that. I guess I just have to deal with that score then." Naruto said to the lords amusement.

"yes now why did you want us down here Naruto kun?"

"well the lords want to make me a free ninja and I want you two to be ones if I'm one so how about it?"

"well that would be nice but what do we have to do? Do we have to wear something special or anything like that." Nowa asked him

"actually no you don't but you need these documents and pictures if you want to go into any village otherwise no." one of the lords said

"then we accept on the condition Naruto kun travels with us." Alleyne said

"now hime you know you don't need to make that a condition as I would travel with you anyway you know that right" Naruto said to her.

"yeah but I wanted you to travel with us some." Alleyne said a bit shyly

" I know and I'm not disappointed but its not like we would be separated after spending time together for the past month." Naruto said lightly grasping her chin and tilting her head so she looked at him in the eyes.

"in light of what we have just learned we have decided to absolve you of the rank and status as ninja of konoha and instate you as a free ninja to come and go from nation to nation when needed only answering to yourself and your companions." the fire lord said.

"thank you lords." the three companions said in unison to them. Then they parted ways with the lords heading back up to their seats while Naruto walked with Nowa and Alleyne to their seats sitting down next to Alleyne with Nowa sitting on his leg as there was only two seats left.


End file.
